1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to drain plugs for fluid reservoirs of the type used with equipment that contains a lubricant, coolant or other fluids, for example, transmissions, engines, axles or other gear boxes. More particularly, the inspection drain plug permits removal of small quantities of fluid for inspection purposes.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
At the present time, to inspect and analyze fluids contained within the reservoir of an apparatus, for example lubricants and coolants held within transmissions, engines, axles or other gear boxes, it is generally necessary to remove the drain plug from the bottom of the reservoir. Such removal then permits much of the fluid to drain out, making it necessary to replace it with a new fluid or replace the fluid that has been removed. In either case it is very expensive and time consuming.
There is a need for a means to remove a small amount of the fluid to inspect for contaminants that have collected in the bottom of the reservoir. Frequent inspection will determine when the fluid must be replaced and whether there is excessive wear within the parts of the equipment.